1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to tools for coupling and repairing fishing baits and more particularly pertains to a new plastic fishing bait coupling tool for fusing plastic fishing baits together to form a unique fishing bait.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools for coupling and repairing fishing baits is known in the prior art. More specifically, tools for coupling and repairing fishing baits heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,867,933; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,857; U.S. Pat. No. Des. 120,116; U.S. Pat. No. 3,968,951; U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,585; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,038,127.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new plastic fishing bait coupling tool. The inventive device includes a base with a heating rod outwardly extending from a perimeter side wall of the base. The heating rod has an elongate inner portion extending into the base and an elongate outer portion outside of the base. A coiled heating element for providing heat is provided in the base and disposed around the inner portion of the heating rod. The heating rod has an outer end adjacent the outer portion of the heating rod. A heating head is coupled to the outer end of the heating rod. The heating head is generally triangular in configuration and has a bottom side and a pair of upper sides converging together at an upper vertex.
In these respects, the plastic fishing bait coupling tool according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of fusing plastic fishing baits together to form a unique fishing bait.